Sad Boy Story by Jade
by gustin puckerman
Summary: and... The End. There's nothing much to tell really. It's just a sad boy, after all.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Excepts idea. Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

><p><strong>Sad Boy Story by Jade<strong>  
><em>originally by BigBenMitchell<em>

* * *

><p>It was raining outside, and the coldness it created chills everybody to their spine.<p>

_**Jade.**_

Especially Jade. She didn't leave Hollywood Arts yet. She still in her car, cutting some teddy bear with a pair of scissors. The exact reason she's not at home is she never liked her home. The only part of her house she felt comfortable of being in it was her bedroom. Only her bedroom. So, she preferred being at school, rather than at a house she never felt welcomed in. So, she sat there, feeling mad, sad and bad (not to mention its freaking cold!). She hated Tori more than ever on that moment, that half-Latina always get what she wanted. Sikowitz always on her side. Jade's not even sure she should call Sikowitz as her favourite teacher now.

'_That idiot maniac for letting Vega had her lame Prome on my night!_' she grunts in her thought as she harshly cuts the teddy bear into pieces.

Suddenly, she heard a knock coming from her car window. Rolling her eyes, she scroll down the window, "What?" she spat rudely, not caring whoever on the other side of the window. Though, she had to admit that it was rather shocking seeing Robbie standing there, with a goofy smile in his tux, "Hey," he said, "You still here?" and there's no sight of Rex.

"Do not disturb, moron," she said clearly before scrolling up the window. She can see how Robbie was shock with her reply and immediately knocked on her window again. She ignores his protest and continue cutting teddy bears, until one sentences caught her attention, "Dance with me!" he shouted from the other side of the window.

She raises an eyebrow, and scroll back down the window, "What did you say?"

Robbie smiles in relief, and look straight in her eyes, "Jade West, will you care for a dance?" he ask, politely, being a gentleman.

It gets Jade to think about his offer for a while, but seeing that it's freaking raining outside and the temperature is damn cold and her dress is actually pretty beautiful, she flash a small smile and tilt her head, "No," she told him but before she could scroll the window back up, he stopped it, "Awh, come on...," he pleaded.

"Why should I?" she ask back, angrily.

He sighs, "This is prom night and you honestly going to sit in your car feeling pathetic? Plus, Cat decline my offer as my prome date and went with an imaginary boyfriend name Tug," he added, shrugging. Jade thinks about what he had said and finally agree, "You better make this worth it, Shapiro, or I'll-," Robbie snorted, "Just shut up, will you?" he ask, and Jade glares back.

She opens the car door, and step out. The rain pours on her without hesitation and she can feel all part of her body now covered in rain, wet and soggy. "You look... uh... beautiful," he assures her, chuckling as he look at her from up to bottom. She shot a soft glare and slaps him hard on his left chest. He yelps, and she smiles, giggling softly even, licking her lips. Robbie once again offers her his hand, completely ignoring her mocking smile, and surprisingly, she took it. "So, do we have a music or not?" she ask, wrapping her arm around Robbie's neck. He smiles, "Andre's singing...," he shrugs, and the music fills the air around them.

It's not that they don't like swaying back and forth with a music that they can barely hear, it's just they don't have the comforting feeling among each other, and truthfully? None of them knew how to bring up that particular feeling. To avoid the awkward silence from longing, he started, "I'm sorry you can't have your clown shows…," he said, in a disappointment tone, shrugging. She sigh, biting her lips, "Yeah, it's sad to let all the fake bloods go to waste. Or at least I think it's fake," she added, eyebrow crooked, which Robbie reply with chuckling. "I wonder how that clown will turn up, since they don't really bounce," his eyes wondered, and his lips put on a smile. Her lips curved into a bigger of a smile, and nods, "Exactly," but then she bite her lips, eye looking down, "Until Vega decided to have a prom night,"

"Yeah..., that's why I'm sorry," he told her, and her eyes went up, meeting with his, "It's not really your fault..," she reassure him, nodding slowly. After two minutes of silence, Jade speak up, "Just for your information, Tug exist. I met him," she looks at Robbie, trying to watch his expression. He sighs, "I know... I saw him dancing with Cat a few minutes ago. Then, I decided to go back home but I spotted you in your car...," he trailed off, and Jade cut him off, "And you decide if everyone else's dancing, then maybe we should too," Robbie nods slowly, smiling, "Yeah,"

"Though, I don't think you would agree to it," he gestures. "I don't, at first," she told him, "I hated rain, especially when it is this cold," she shivers, "Hey, where's your puppet?" she ask, looking around. He sighs, "I lock him up inside of my car. I thought you wouldn't like it. And _please_, he is not a puppet," he insisted.

She chuckles, "Keep telling yourself that, sad boy,"

"I'm kind of sad, aren't I?"

She looked at him, "Awkward, nerdy and a freak? Oh yeah, not to mention the annoying puppet. Yeah, you might be categorize as a sad person," she told him truthfully. She can see the hurts in his face as he looks away with a frown. "The truth hurts doesn't it? Honestly, there's no such thing as a perfect life. There had to be something that will kick us back down and make us feel like an utter shit, but that's life. My dad's an asshole, my mom has a million of guys tied around her finger, and my step-mother is a creeping-bitch. I don't exactly have a 'happy' life, you see. I'm sad too. Just like you,"

He looks up to her for a while, staring right through her eyes.

She rolls her eyes, "Tell anyone, I will literally eat you,"

"O-okay," he hesitates, before bursting out laughing.

"I am not joking," she told him. He nods at her vigorously, "I know, I know. Though, an early warning, I don't really taste good. Trust me. But... thanks, Jade. What you said, it's really cool," he bites his lips and stop dancing. He lets go of her hand and put it on his sides. She crosses her arm across her chest, staring oddly at him. "Well, I better go," he said, after a while of just standing there.

"You'll do great, Rob," she shouts out for him as soon as he takes his first step.

He partly turns his body towards her, "I know,"

"Cat should like you. You're a nice guy," she advices.

He smiles, "And you shouldn't let Tori kick you down like that. Sometimes, things just doesn't go your way. Be patient and stands up tall. You are strong enough to go through this, Jade. You have always been. There's a reason someone in this world loves you," he starts walking away, "Good luck!" he screams, before fading into the darkness. She stands there for a while and thinks before mentally slap herself and claim her butt in the car seat.

"I should probably go home," she said to herself, starting the engine. _There's a reason someone in this world loves you_. She can't help but to grins, "And I have to call Beck,"

Later that night, her mother walks in with Jade sounds asleep on the bed with a book full of writings; _**SAD BOY SAD BOY SAD BOY SAD BOY DON'T BE SAD I'M HERE. JUST LIKE YOU'VE BEEN THERE FOR ME SAD BOY. I LOVE YOU SAD BOY. SAD BOY SAD BOY SAD BOY IT'S SAD THAT YOU DON'T KNOW.**_ Her mom decided it should be a secret since she knew it wasn't about Beck**_._**

and... _The End_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>an**: yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a messy fic. What else is new? I did this like months ago. So, after a long time i've been kept it on my doc, I've decided to publish it. Yeah, it's a one-sided Bade/Rade. Whatever. I don't even know what one-sided mean overall. Funny, right? Feel free to explain it to me on the review. That is, if you _want_ to review anyway. So, this is basically a story on Prome night- I guess you know about it. Just, tell me what do you think about it? And yeah, I know that the title of this story rocks. :) Reviews are appreciated, favorites are exciting, alerting are just.. dumb. This is a one-shot. No offense, by the way.


End file.
